100 Themes Challenge
by Foreva
Summary: Yes, I know this has been done many times before, but this time its by me! 100 Themes including Love, Happiness, Sacrifice, and more. 100 One shots, Naruto Style, and the best part is that you get a choice as to whats going to happen!
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters, Ideas or themes mention in this Fanfic**

Naruto stood up before the impatient crowd, looking down at the masses. Most didn't look his way, only few actually paid attention. He raised his hand for silence, and the hubbub slowly died down. Silence was slowly falling, curiosity taking over the audience.

Naruto cleared his throat loudly, before starting.

"Good Morning Ladies, and Gentlemen, boys and girls. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I am your host for this here fanfiction."

The blonde haired kid smiled, expecting cheers from the crowd. He grimaced, however, when he was met with groans and various sized objects flying his way. He hid behind his podium, covering his ears.

When the audience calmed down, Naruto emerged from hiding.

"Thank you for that kind reception," He began calmly, "and as I was saying, I am your host for this fanfiction, ALONG with this nice young lady over here."

The crowd paused in mid throw, noticing for the first time the brown haired female sitting on a chair behind Naruto. She stood up, brown eyes shining excitedly. She stepped forward towards the podium, tripping over in her eagerness. The crows laughed, and the girl blushed.

"Hello, my name is Foreva. I am your other host for this fanfiction."

The crowd was silent, before the silence was broken by a shout.

"What about your other Fanfiction? You have to finish that one before you start a new one!"

Foreva looked down at the reviewer in the crowd, known as Melodicxstar, and sighed.

"My other Fanfiction, I regret to say, is on hiatus. This is because, by an unfortunate accident, my computer ate all my saved chapters and I have nothing left to upload. Until I find enough time to rewrite them all or search for them, I can not finish it. Unless of course, you want a rush job that looks really bad."

Melodicxstar stayed quiet, pulling out a small notebook labeled 'Another Child Prodigy'. Foreva smiled, before continuing.

"As I was saying, this is my new fanfic that Naruto and I are hosting, and it's based on the 100 Themes Challenge on DeviantART. Naruto themed, using any Naruto characters from every manga chapter and every filler. And as I am the worst artist imaginable, I have decided to write the themes instead of illustrating them."

"What is the 100 Themes challenge?" the crowd questioned, still curious.

"The 100 Themes Challenge," Naruto stated, "Is when there are 100 themes that one must illustrate/write about, and see if they can do all of it. For this fanfic, each theme will have its own chapters with different characters, and each chapter will have nothing to do with any other. Except this one, of course."

"What are the themes?" The crowd continued.

"Well," Foreva cut in, "That's the surprise, although you could just look it up if you want. The theme for this chapter, incase you hadn't noticed, is Introduction. This will also be the shortest chapter of them all, as an introduction has to be short or otherwise people get bored."

"And," Naruto grinned, "Each chapter is an entire one shot, each at least 2,000 words long. And the fun thing about all this, is that you get to choose which characters you would like to see in the particular theme. Just review us or pm us, and it will definitely be considered."

"But what if two people review the same chapter wanting two different characters in the next theme?"

(O.o – Foreva's facial expression.)

"People are actually going to review? Anyways, if that does happen, we will just put both characters in the one shot. Or write two one shots in the same chapter. Works out just the same!"

"Any more questions, or shall we leave it here?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Why the heck are you writing this?" The demon fox inside Naruto asked. "I want to know, or otherwise I shall haunt you for the rest of your life."

(You already do, loser – Naruto)

"Ummm, well, you see…" Foreva mumbled, going a little red, "Due to an unfortunate accident which involved me smashing my head against a wall, I've been kept at home an awful lot, and the boredom took over. I just wanted something to do, you know…"

An awkward silence filled the air.

"ANYWAYS," Naruto shattered the awkward silence, "the next theme is Love. It would be nice if you put me and Sakura-chan to-"

"NARUTO!" Sakura flew out of nowhere, punching the living daylights out of the blonde haired kid.

"See you next time!" Foreva waved goodbye, and a random curtain fell over the scene.


	2. Love

**Love**

Naruto: Well, that's a pretty nice word to start with. Especially if you put it with me and Sa-

Foreva: Moving on, here is chapter two. Only one review...

Naruto: Thankyou Melodicxstar, we knew we could count on you.

Foreva: And because we know you like this pairing, we wrote it for you.

Naruto: Enjoy... Wait, What pairing is it again?

Foreva: Read the story, idiot. Your in it...

* * *

The rain was pummeling down hard that night, soaking the very oxygen in the air. The cloud bank covering the city let through no light, moonbeams struggling to pierce the thick blanket. A misty fog was wafting around the empty street, frosting to lampposts and clinging to darkness.

There, in the middle of the picture, stood a girl. Her purple jacket was wrapped tightly around her body, shielding her from the cold. Her long lavender hair glistening with raindrops, stuck to her like glue. Her feet froze in her open sandals, and Hinata wondered once again what she was doing out there in that freezing night.

The cinema she had been waiting next to had long since shut down, everyone having left to go back home. She had waited out in the rain as she had watched families, couples and friends walk out the looming black doors. She had waited out in the rain as she had watched the staff clean up the lobby, and waited even longer until they locked the place.

And here she was, waiting, while the moon was slowly stepping down from its place in the sky, and the sun rising to take its place.

And yet he still hadn't shown up.

Hinata hiccoughed, her breath puffing out in front of her. She felt cold and tired, and that her body might give way on her any moment. All her Shinobi training hadn't prepared her for waiting all night in the rain, standing idle, and the pressure was getting to her.

She hastily wiped her watery eyes, afraid that hidden tears might spill. She was still somewhat ashamed of her shyness, and did not want to be seen crying. Not that anyone would see her.

She let out a loud sob, before covering her mouth with her hand. She noted that her skin was unnaturally pale. It struck her amusing – for some reason she did not know. She felt a strand of hair fall into her eyes, and she giggled.

'I'm really losing it,' she thought, as she moved the hair behind her ears. She sniffed. 'I really should be getting back home.'

She heard her voice echo around the empty city, and was surprised to find out that she had, indeed, spoken her thoughts out loud. She didn't mind in the slightest, although her Shinobi senses were screaming at her to keep silent.

Hinata sighed, before starting her longish walk in the direction of the Hyuuga mansion, not wanting to stand in the rain any longer in fear of catching a cold.

The silence pressed in around her, the shadows reaching out to her. Her pace quickened, her breathing growing irregular. She felt insecure all of a sudden, and started to regret talking out loud. The buildings looming over her seemed so ominous in the half light now appearing, and she seemed to hear her voice once again in the air.

I'm really losing it.

I'm really losing it.

Losing it, losing it, losing it…

Hinata stumbled over a crack in the cobbled path, and flew face forward into the ground. She tasted blood in her mouth, mixed in with dirt. Her senses were screaming at her now, but she couldn't think of what to do. Her mind was numbed with the cold, her body frozen into the position it had fallen in.

'Byakugan!' She whispered, and her body grew warmer as her three sixty degree view of the world jolted her back into life. She got up off the ground, noticing the few drops of blood she left there. One of her teeth seemed to have been knocked loose, but that was the least of her problems.

Hinata dropped back to the ground as a kunai silently flew through where her heart had been moments before. She rolled to her left, as a burst of heat and light seared her side, evaporating the rainfall in that area. A figure jumped over the fire, landing smoothly on her other side.

She jumped back to her feet, her mind and body fully awake. Her surroundings seemed to have changed, now that the light from the fire illuminated them.

Genjutsu? Nah, it couldn't be. Who would want to hurt her here?

She barely had time to jump as a stream of water shot out towards her feet. Her attacker seemed to be highly skilled in different chakra natures. She knew that it was going to be hard battle.

If anyone was awake that night, surely they would have heard the high pitched scream that pierced the silence, as water hit oil and fire shot up to engulf the girl.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the city, a blonde haired boy rolled around in his sleep, oblivious to his surroundings. His snoring bounced back over the empty ramen bowls that littered the floor, and out his open window.

Right at that moment, Naruto was busy dreaming. Dreaming about lottery prizes. Dreaming about ninja missions. Dreaming about a book he had read the day before.

But no thought did he spare for the girl he had promised to meet outside the cinema that night. He did not think about the heart he may have broken that cold, rainy, night, or about the happiness he may have given her.

Nor did he even think that she could be in danger at all.

So he pulled his quilt closer to him and continued his dream.

* * *

Hinata barely had enough time to finish her spin, as another blast of fire shot towards her. Her chakra was seriously depleted, most of it being used to execute the Hyuuga's main form of combat.

She was still in one piece, although singed a little in places. She still had no idea who her attacker was.

She swiveled around, letting a string of Kunai's loose towards the darkness. She heard a cry of pain and saw a spurt of blood, as one of the deadly weapons made contact with the enemies left shoulder.

He, for she assumed by the cry that it was indeed a he, cursed under his breath, before pulling his hands together to form a hand seal. His hands blurred with speed, and she could have sworn that he had brushed his shoulder at some stage, for when he slammed his hand onto the ground, a puff of smoke appeared.

The smoke cleared, and a massive dog appeared. Its fur stood up on end, and froth was forming at its mouth. Its four legs were thick with muscle, and its teeth stained with blood. It let out a threatening snarl, and Hinata shivered.

The rain had lightened to showery dew, the fog rising higher. The dog must have been at least two metres in height, if she was able to see it through the mist.

She braced herself as the dog lunged towards her, holding her hands up before her protectively.

'NARUTO!' She screamed, before crashing to the ground under the dog's weight.

* * *

One blue eye slid open in response to the resonating cry outside. A tear of tiredness slid down Naruto's cheek, rolling onto his pillow. He shook his head, pulling his sleeping hat down lower over his eyes. He thought that his imagination was running away with him.

He turned to face the other direction, for it was uncomfortable to face the same side the whole night. His eyes immediately widened when he saw the unmistakable glow of a fire from his window. It had to be inside the city.

He shot up out of bed, hastily pulling on his orange and black jumpsuit. He pulled his shoes on, and leapt out of the window. He hoped he would make it in time.

For what, he did not know. Still no thought of the girl he left behind.

* * *

Hinata flipped her legs over her head, flinging the dog off her. Her clothes stuck to the wet ground, leaving black dog hairs everywhere. The dog had not actually bitten her, and for that she was thankful.

She climbed to her feet once more, shaking already from weariness. She did not know for how much longer she could fight. The downpour had started again, draining her of any energy she had left.

Her opponent seemed unfazed by the rain, however, and continued to throw one attack after another at her. She blocked most, and those she failed to stop barely hurt her. She had given up on dodging a while back, figuring out that blocking used up less energy.

The battle had gone on in complete silence since her last scream, most of the offences being stealthy and quiet. The dog had long since been summoned away, having its bark worse than its bite. Hinata was secretly glad it was gone – it meant one less opponent to focus on.

She felt her eyelids droop close, and struggled to open them quickly. She crouched to the ground as a wall of rock shot over her head. She jumped backwards as the wall came crashing down, and somersaulted away from a kunai carrying an explosive tag. She landed in a handstand position, cart wheeling away from a burst of fire.

She let out a cry as her sandaled foot slipped on some residue water, hurling her body into the air. Her opponent jumped up behind her, shadowing her flight. Reminding her of the Primary Lotus Move that she had seen used in the Chuunin exams.

She felt the enemies hand wraparound her waist, and turn her upside down. She was genuinely shocked that he didn't kick her. Wasn't that how the move was supposed to go?

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

She felt her head slam into something solid, and the cold hands around her stomach released their cruel grasp. She was miraculously unharmed, although she was quite sorry about her missing tooth.

"Hinata, are you alright?" She tilted her head up to look into the red eyes of her saviour. Bold marks lined Naruto's cheeks, and his body was emanating heat from chakra. Hinata finally noticed his arms around her waist, shielding her body with his own. She felt her face turning red, before fainting.

Naruto watched as his shadow clones beat away the enemy, as he clung onto the unconscious girl that lay in his lap. Her face was so peaceful when it was asleep, although it was rather warm. He felt his own energy get drained away, as the Kyuubi's grip on him slowly weakened.

The sun was finally rising, and the light was threatening the secret identity of the attacker. The enemy shot one last blast of fire at the shadow clones, before disappearing from view.

Still sleepy from only waking up moments before, Naruto dispatched his shadow clones in a puff of smoke. He sat motionless on the ground, his hold on Hinata subconsciously tightening. Now that he had her, he did not let her go.

For he regretted what he had done to her the night before. He regretted his stupidity and forgetfulness. He regretted being a heartbreaker.

"Hinata, I'm sorry," Naruto whispered into her ear. "I didn't mean to break your heart."

He took in a deep breath, before continuing.

"Hinata, I-" he paused. "I love you."

* * *

Not to far away, a certain silver haired man stood in a street, watching the scene before him unfold.

He let out a smile.

He had seen it coming for a while. All the two needed was a push in the right direction.

Kakashi turned around, slowly making his way back to his apartment, clutching his bleeding shoulder the whole way.

* * *

Foreva: So, how'd you like it?

Naruto: What a way to make me look uncaring...

Foreva: It's just a story... I like it... (Hurt look on face)

Naruto: There there, I'm sure they'd review it...

Foreva: Go on, only one button. I had to press at least ten to upload this chapter...

Naruto: Oh, and next theme is Light.

Foreva: How vague...


End file.
